AG031: Just One of the Geysers
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis It is time for Ash to have his rematch with Brawly. He decides to shake things up a little by using his new Corphish instead of Taillow on a new battlefield. With all the training Ash had to do up to this point, does he have what it takes to beat Brawly, or will he wipe out again and be all for nothing? Episode Plot The heroes, Shauna and Brawly go to the island where Ash will have his rematch with Brawly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is inside the cave on the island, where they find lots of food. Team Rocket is amazed, making Meowth think they could invite the boss for the dinner and declare this as their new base. When they have blasted off, Jessie used a parachute, while Meowth an umbrella to land safely. However, James grabbed Meowth and they fell down into a hole on the island. Jessie fell into the hole, where they saw the refrigerator. Meowth is preparing food, but sees that James and Jessie are already eating, knowing that Meowth did not cook in his entire life. Meowth tries to eat, but sees that it is a can, so he throws it away. Brawly picks the can up and sees Team Rocket eating his food. Team Rocket believes that they found it first, so Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea. Seviper uses Haze and Cacnea Pin Missile, but Ash dodges the attack. Ash is about to use Pikachu to fight, but Brawly stops him, as he'd go into a damper, a wave that spouts out. Team Rocket thinks Brawly is making excuses, but Brawly points out a jet of water can spout out. The next thing is that Team Rocket is blasted off by a geyser they have been standing on. Brawly shows his training area on the island, where his Pokémon use exercise machines. Next, Brawly shows the battle field Ash and he are going to battle on, a field of rocks and water. Brawly also warns, sometimes, the water can spout out, so both trainers need to be aware of that danger as well. Ash decides not to use Pikachu this time, due to the strategy he developed, even if May and Max are skeptical if Ash even has one. Brawly wonders how Ash has developed, since their previous battle Ash only used brute force which got his Pokémon defeated. With Shauna acting as the referee, the battle begins, as Brawly sends Machop and Ash Treecko. May and Brock wonder if Treecko is the best Pokémon Ash could use in this match. Machop uses Karate Chop, but Treecko dodges, causing Machop to chop a rock. Ash advises Treecko it should imagine to bounce from rock to rock as if they were trees. Machop uses Karate Chop once more, but Treecko evades the attacks. May sees Ash has copied Brawly's old strategy, but Brock wonders how Brawly cannot counter it. Machop is tired, so it uses Cross Chop, but gets hit by Treecko's Quick Attack and is knocked down. However, Machop stands still, as Brawly tells Ash he should work with nature to defeat him. Machop uses Cross Chop and the geysers start to spout out. Ash calls his Treecko back in time, for Machop's attack crushes a boulder. Ash sends Corphish and it uses Bubble Beam, hitting Machop. Corphish uses Crabhammer, but Machop uses Karate Chop, blocking the attack. However, Corphish repeats the attack, defeating Machop. Max is amazed Ash won this battle, but May thinks that will go as far as Ash does not get full of himself. Ash praises Corphish, but Brawly sends Hariyama. Hariyama uses Arm Thrust, but Corphish uses Harden to protect itself. Ash believes Hariyama will slow down, but Hariyama keeps using Arm Thrust. Corphish jumps into water, with Hariyama following it. However, Hariyama can't actually swim, so it stays on a lone rock. Corphish jumps out and uses Crabhammer to hit Hariyama, then goes back in the water. Hariyama uses Arm Thrust, forcing Corphish to appear from the water. Hariyama uses Seismic Toss, immediately defeating Corphish. Bearing in mind how the last battle against Brawly ended, Ash sends Treecko. Hariyama uses Arm Thrust, but Treecko dodges the attack, then uses Pound on Hariyama's legs. Hariyama uses Arm Thrust, but Treecko evades, using the rocks to navigate and pounds Hariyama's legs, weakening it further. Brock is aware Hariyama's strength comes from its legs. Hariyama uses Vital Throw, but fails, due to Treecko's attacks having damage on its legs. Treecko, however, is becoming tired, as is Hariyama. The geyser is starting to activate, so Treecko and Hariyama stand on the holes, ready to be thrown into the air. Once the jet of water throws both Pokémon in the air, Hariyama uses Knock Off and Treecko uses Pound, as they exchange blows. Hariyama and Treecko fall on the ground, but, out of the two, Hariyama is defeated. With the battle over, Ash is the winner of the battle. Later on, Brawly gives Ash the Knuckle badge, pointing out he was calm, during the battle and kept his head cool. Brawly urges Ash to train on and be the best. Ash promises, as he points out the Knuckle Badge he won. Debuts Items Knuckle Badge Quotes :"Did I die and go to refrigerator heaven?" - Meowth Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Persian *Ash's two Gym Battles with Brawly (this one and the first one) are the only Hoenn Gym Battles in which Pikachu hasn't participated in. Gallery Team Rocket has found a refrigerator AG031 2.jpg Team Rocket had used a parachute and an umbrella AG031 3.jpg Jessie and James distrust Meowth's cooking AG031 4.jpg A jet of water blasts Team Rocket away AG031 5.jpg Brawly shows his training room AG031 6.jpg Treecko dodges Machop's attack AG031 7.jpg Machop gets hit by Quick Attack AG031 8.jpg Machop rides the water jet AG031 9.jpg Due to Treecko being called away, Machop misses using Cross Chop AG031 10.jpg Corphish faces Machop AG031 11.jpg Machop blocks Corphish's Crabhammer AG031 12.jpg Corphish defeated Machop AG031 13.jpg Corphish withstands Hariyama's Arm Thrust AG031 14.jpg Hariyama attempts to defeat Corphish with Seismic Toss AG031 15.jpg Treecko hits Hariyama's leg AG031 16.jpg Hariyama and Treecko are being shot away by the water for a final clash AG031 17.jpg Treecko had defeated Hariyama AG031 18.jpg Ash has won his second badge }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash